Thief
by Hydrilla
Summary: Sebenarnya, ia kesal karena Sasuke menyebutnya pencuri. Tapi, tak apalah. Selama hal itu terus membuatnya merona. /"Hei, Kau! Beraninya telah mencuri!"/ "Mencuri apa? Aku tak pernah melakukannya!"/ "Akui saja, Haruno! Kau telah mencuri!"/ "Aku tak pernah mencuri apapun, Brengsek!"/ "Kau telah mencuri hatiku, Sialan!"/ AU/ Gajeness/ OOC/ SasuSaku/ Ficlet/ Fluff, maybe? :3


_**Naruto and All Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story and Plot belongs to Me**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**THIEF**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**T for kissu and bad language **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi sejak tadi. Siswa-siswa telah berhamburan, bersemayam dengan nyaman di dalam kantin. Keributan terjadi di sana. Riuh ramai, teriakan-teriakan, dan juga tawa menghiasi tempat _favorite _seluruh siswa tersebut.

Keramaian semakin menjadi saat Uchiha Sasuke, siswa terpopuler di sekolah berjalan dengan angkuh ke dalam kantin. Tujuannya hanya satu, menemui gadis berhelaian merah muda yang tengah tertawa sambil menikmati _strawberry muffin cake_nya. Haruno Sakura.

_**BRAK!**_

Gebrakan meja dari Sasuke sontak membuat seluruh pengunjung kantin menatap penuh tanda tanya ke arah meja yang ditempati Sakura –meja yang baru saja digebraknya. Sakura sendiri sudah kaget setengah mati oleh dua hal. Yang pertama, karena Uchiha Sasuke, makhluk tertampan dan terkeren di sekolahnya menghampirinya. Yang kedua, karena lelaki berambut _mohawk _pantat ayam itu menggebrak mejanya.

"Hei, Kau! Beraninya telah mencuri!"

Tatapan tajam dan hawa membunuh itu menciutkan Sakura. Ditambah dengan tuduhan aneh yang baru saja dilemparkannya. Apa-apaan itu tadi? Menuduhnya mencuri? Ini penghinaan besar!

"Mencuri apa? Aku tak pernah melakukannya!" Sangkal Sakura.

Jujur, ia malu. Apalagi seluruh pengunjung kantin memandangnya dengan bingung dan penuh ingin tahu.

"Akui saja, Haruno! Kau telah mencuri!" Hardik Sasuke. Ia semakin menatap tajam Sakura. "Jangan menyangkal!"

"Aku tak pernah melakukan pencurian apa pun, Uchiha! Jangan seenaknya menuduh!" Umpatnya kesal.

"Bukti dan fakta telah mengarah padamu, Haruno," geram Sasuke. "Kau telah mencuri!"

Sakura ingin sekali menangis. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa ia bisa dituduh seperti ini? Sungguh, ia tak pernah mencuri apapun. Kenapa Sasuke memojokkannya seperti ini? Ditambah, seluruh siswa memerhatikannya dengan penuh selidik. Matanya telah berkaca-kaca, menahan air mata yang akan keluar. Wajahnya memerah, karena emosi dan malu.

Tapi, ia tak boleh terlihat lemah. Karena ia yakin, dirinya benar. Meskipun, ia sakit hati atas tuduhan Sasuke, pemuda yang disukainya.

"Aku tak pernah mencuri apapun, Brengsek!" Desisnya penuh penekanan. "Memangnya apa yang kucuri, hah?!"

Sasuke menyeringai. Didekatkan wajah tampannya menuju wajah Sakura. "Kau telah mencuri hatiku, Sialan!"

Sakura membeku. Wajahnya yang tadi merona, kini semakin memerah.

Seringaian Sasuke semakin lebar. "Dan kau harus dihukum, Sialan!" Katanya sadis. "Yang pertama, karena kau mencuri, maka kau mendapat hukuman untuk menjadi pacarku. Dan yang kedua-"

Ditariknya tengkuk Sakura semakin mendekat, membuat kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Sasuke sedikit melumatnya. Membuat Sakura yang tadi membeku, kini semakin kaku.

"-itu hukumanmu karena terus menyangkalnya."

Dan Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang membeku dengan wajah merona.

Ah, lupakan para siswa yang kini merona dan menganga melihat hal tadi.

.

.

Sementara itu, Sasuke, dengan wajah merona, terus mencengkram seragam bagian dadanya. Jantungnya terus bertalu-talu sejak tadi.

'_Sial, wajah merona dan mata bening berkaca-kaca sok kuat itu… hampir saja aku _memakan_nya… Sial!'_

Ah, sepertinya sang Pangeran masih sok jaim yaa…

_**THE END**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Halloooo~**_

_**Saya kembali membawa ficlet nista begini. Maaf atas ke-OOC-an, Typo(s), dan kesalahan lain yaaa.:)**_

_**Maaf juga karena belom bisa meng-update fanfic 'CONCUBINE'**_

_**Sebenarnya udah dapet 1600-an words, tapi laptopku disita. Ini aja ngetik di warnet, wkwkwkwk. Jadi, belom bisa nerusin. Mungkin bakal ku-update setelah UAS. :'3**_

_**Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang fanfic (nista) ini?**_

_**Tinggalkan kesan kalian yaa, apakah layak fanfic ini di publish atau tidak? Kalau tidak, saya akan menghapusnya :')**_

_**Arigatou :)**_

_**Salam hangat,**_

_**-Hydrilla :)**_


End file.
